Bait
by MotherGoddessOfChickens
Summary: Hermione is left at the Malfoy Manor after Harry and everyone else escape. Draco is in charge of her, something growing between them as he risks everything to keep her safe. Please review :
1. Mudblood

'Mudblood' would forever be etched into her arm. From now as it bled cherry red, up until it turned into a white scar and would stay that way forever. Hermione didn't have any energy left to even speak, her throat was sore from all the screaming she had done when Bellatrix had carved words into her skin or tortured her just moments ago. The hard, cold, marble floors were comforting compared to what she just went through, and she intended to lay their forever and never get up. She had no stength left. Every cell in her body had been burned to ashes.

Bellatrix was leaning over Griphook now, the knife still red hot in her hands. The goblin remained straight faced, unlike Hermione who couldn't stop screaming and crying the entire time the dereanged woman was hovering over her. She wished more than anything to be able to get up, to pull the knife from her hands and help the poor creature to safety, but she was too weak. Her eyes flickered around the room, most of the present Death Eaters seemed to be happy, they had captured Potter. One particular face caugher her eye.

It was the only face in the room with a frown. The only face that look terrfied and had tears in his grey eyes. Draco Malfoy stared back at her, wishing he could run to her aid. Sure, she was a mudblood and he had disliked her through out his school years, but she was still human. He wouldn't have wished that kind of torture upon anyone, not even her. Every scream she made would hit him like a bullet, he could have helped her. But he didn't.

A loud crack broke their gaze as all eyes flew towards the stairs leading down to the cellar. It sounded like the noise of someone Apparting or Disapparting, but how could they? Everyone clearly knew the cellar was enchanted and it would be impossible.

"What was that?" Lucius Malfoy shouted. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Draco swoallwed and nodded, knowing that managing the cellar was his job. He took a step before his mothers nails dug into his arm as she pulled him back.

"Draco-no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Narcissa called. The moment her voice ceased, a short stubby man emerged from the corner of the room. Although in his human form, the animagus still appeared to look quite rat like, with his overgrown teeth and bent over posture. He made his way across the room and dissappeared down the stairs. Bellatrix resumed yelling at the goblin, demanding answers.

Hermione shut her eyes, hoping the nightmare would end. She went to her happy place, just a casual day at the Burrow. But it was hard to try to remember all the wonderful memories with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, when all she could feel was the hard floor, tired muscles, and her bleeding arm. All she could hear was Bellatrix's deranged yells and her own slow breathing.

"Well?" The black wild hair looking crazier than ever. "Is is the true sword?" Hermione turned her head to watch them.

"No." Griphook lied. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure? Quite sure?"

"Yes." He repsonded with no fear in his low voice.

"Good." She smiled, showing her disgusting teeth. With a causal flick of her wand, a deep cut emerged into Griphook's face. Hermione gasped, but the pain her throat stopped it in it's tracks. Why would she hurt him after he gave her all the answers she wanted(even if they were lies, but she didn't know that.)? He grabbed his face and toppled over just like Hermione. Bellatrix kicked him as she strolled over to her group of Death Eaters. "And now, we call the Dark Lord!" She said triumphantly, pulling back her sleeve to touch her dark mark.

"And I think," She continued. "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." Draco whiped his head to see the werewolf evily grin. He wanted to kill him. If he made step, he would fire a curse at him right in front of everyone. He wouldn't care, he would not watch the innocent girl be hurt anymore tonight.

"NOOOO!" Everyone turned to see Ron running into the room, everyone remembering that they had sent down Wormtail a few minutes ago. Wands went flying and duels began. Draco's father quite litteraly pushed him into battle, and he had no choice but to begin to duel. He just wanted to stop everyone now, he was so tired of the war, and most of all, tired of what side he was forced to be on. Infact, he didn't want to be on a side at all. He just wanted to be happy again.

Hermione saw Bellatrix snatch up her knife and head over to where she was laying. _No, please, not again_. She cried in her head. The woman grabbed her by the roots of her hear and yanked her off the floor, pressing the knife to her soft throat.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" The boys turned. "Drop your wands. Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Draco almost dropped his wand until he remembered that his aunt thought he was on her side. Seeing the knife on the half-concious girls neck was scarier than seeing it digging into her arm.

"I said drop them!" Hermione felt the knife cut ever so slightly into the flesh of her neck. Eyes half closed, she heard the _clank_ of two wands falling to the floor.

"Good!" Her breath was sharp in Hermione's ear, almost making her sick to her stomach. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming! Harry Potter, your death approaches!" Hermione suddenly lost concouisness, everyone suddenly aware that her arm was still gushing blood.

Draco saw her body fall limp, Bellatrix ignoring and only tightnening her grip on the brown locks. She turned to the other Death Eaters and intructed them to tie up the boys, and Hermione could be given to Greyback. The same fear went through Draco's body as she said this like she had the first time. But there was no time for her plan to go into effect, a grinding noise from the ceiling silcenced everyone.

The Malfoys reconigzed their old house elf, Dobby, as she unhooked the chandiler, dropping it directly on a fleeing Bellatrix. Shards of glass cut into Draco's pale face before he sheilded himself with his hands. Through his fingers, he saw the Weasly grab Hermione, and Harry running over to him. He struggled for a bit as Harry tried to pry the wands from his hands. Draco actually didn't care if he got the other two wands, he just didn't want Harry to take his own, but he did anyway.

He didn't move after that, he didn't even listen. The lips of Dobby and Bellatrix moved, but all he knew is that Hermione was going to be safe, and that's all he cared about. But seconds before they began to Dissapparate, Greyback had headed towards them, leaning into the mess of people and grabbing ahold of what he thought was Potter.

The crowd of prisonors were gone, except for the one Greyback was holding.

"You got the wrong one, you filthy animal!" Bellatrix screamed as Greyback dropped Hermione, getting out his wand.

"Wait, don't kill her!" The words escaped Draco's mouth before he could stop them. Everyone stared, looking for an answer. "Well, uh, I mean, Potter will come back to get her. She's perfect bait."

"That's very clever, Draco. The Dark Lord-_FUCK_." Bellatrix screamed. "He's coming and you let Potter get away!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Greyback argued. As everyone aruged about who was at fault, Draco crawled over to Hermione, who was still lying on the ground.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"M-Malfoy?" Whimpered Hermione. Before he could responded, a _snap_ caused him to turn. Voldemort stood in the center of the room, looking around.

"Well? Where is he!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry m-my lord. But he managed to e-escape..." Bellatrix repsonded.

"You let him escape? _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort aimed his wand at a random death eater, than another, and another, until his eyes fell on Hermione. "Who is that?"

"Potter's friend! Draco's suggested we keep her alive, so Potter will come and try to rescue her. She's bait!" Lucuius called.

"Hm, not too bad, I suppose. Draco, take her to the cellar." Instructed Voldemort.

"Can you walk?" Draco whispered into her ear. Her lack of reponse told him no, so he hoisted her into his arms, and carried her like a baby down to the cellar, happy to escape the furious Voldemort. He placed her gently on the floor, for once wishing he could give the new prisoner some sort of comfort. The floor looked too hard for her soft head, so Draco pulled off his jakcet, tucking it under her head like a pillow.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione suddenly asked, her eyes fluttering open. His warm hand whiped dirt from her cold cheek.

"Because no one deserves to go through what you just did." He paused as she looked up at him confused. Why was he being so nice? His was the boy through out her school years that not only tormented her, but her two best friends along with most other kids who weren't in Slytherin. It was odd seeing him act, well, human. "I won't let anyone hurt you while you're here."

"Draco!" His mothers voice called.

"I'll sneak you some blankets and stuff later." He told her before going back up the stairs. She slowly leaned up, regaining her senses. The floor was even harder than upstairs, and twice as cold. What kind of a house even had a cellar in the first place?


	2. Punishment

Voldemort walked around the room, surveying everyones terrified faces. His red eyes gleamed in satisfaction, everyone was fearing him, just what he wanted. Everyone standing before him had enduraed a minute of the Cruciatis Curse for allowing Potter to escape, Greyback receving an extra minute for grabbing ahold of the wrong person, and Bellatrix getting less since she manged to get the knife to go with them, probably killing or injuring someone.

"Bellatrix, Luciuis, Narcissa, Draco, and Greyback," Voldemort began. "You five musn't leave this house. Not only is it your punishment, but you need to stay and watch for Potter."

"Draco needs to return to school, though." Narcissa pipped up. The Dark Lord turned, staring at her as if she were an idiot.

"If his education means that much to you, home school him. I don't care, but he musn't leave." He turned to the other Death Eaters present. "As for all of you, come with me. We have work to do." With those words, Voldemort and the group of Death Eaters Disapparated. Draco gripped his mothers wand, which she had lent to him, insisting that he use it instead of one of  
>the wands Voldemort had dumped into the room.<p>

Bellatrix grunted in frustation and left the room, followed by Luicius who deciced to go to his study. Narcissa sighed as she went to the library to search for books so she could use to home school her son. Draco slipped back down the stairs and quietly entered the cellar, where Hermione was still laying where he left her. With a flick of his wand, he lighted the single lantern. It sent a warm orange glow through out the room.

The light relfected along her face, illumnating the dried tears all down her cheeks. Her eyes were vacant as she stared at the wall, praying someone would come and rescue her soon. She felt warmth as Draco sat next to her, examing her arm which had finally stopped bleeding. Her arm was red and stained from all the dried blood, her skin was snowy white and she looked incredibly ill.

"How long will I be here?" Asked Hermione weakly as his eyes drifted to the word 'Mudblood'.

"However long it takes Potter and Weasly to come get you." He responded

"Why can't you just let me go?" She turned her head to watch him.

"Because then he'll kill both of us." Draco choked out, terrfied at the thought. This was the worst part about being on Voldemort's side. If you did something wrong, you were eitheir tortured or just plain out killed. On Potters side, you were forgiven, welcomed back by all your friends. And then there was the indifferent people, where no one cared if you messed up because you weren't fighting anything.

"I don't understand why you're on his side." She spoke just as the thoughts went through his head.

"Because I was forced to be." With that, he stood up and fled the cellar, trying to keep his face clean from all emotions. He headed through the dark, cold halls of his home until he reached his room. The chair to the writing desk with still over turned and a hole was still in the wall. Stress had been getting to him latley and he tended to destroy things when he was stressed or angry.

With a flick of his wand, the hole cealed itself and the chair turned upright. He made his way to his desk where a half-finished essay was. He discarded it seeing as he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. A part him wanted to stay, and a part didn't. The part that wanted to say wanted to be here to protect Granger. The part that wanted to returned wanted to escape everything and just be a student, ignoring everything that would go on outside the school walls.

Draco gathered the warmest blanket from his bed and a fluffy pillow. He quickly hurried down the halls, hoping no one would see him. Hermione turned when she heard feet coming down the stairs, relieved to see Draco instead of someone else. This is when her eyes first shifted to the floor next to the cellar door.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as she spotted Wormtails dead body. Draco turned confused to what she was referring to.

"Shit!" He yelled in surprise. Dropping the pillow and blanket, he pulled at his wand. He gave it a flick and Wormtails body floated into the air and zoomed up the steps, making a thumping noise where it landed. "Here." He said, pulling the blanket over to her and sliding it over her frail body. Hermione grasped it and snuggled closer into the warmth of the blanket as a soft pillow slid under her head. 

A screech caused Draco to head upstairs. His mother was standing at the edge of the room, her hand to her heart as she saw the dead body, the mechianl hand still locked around the blue throat.

"I-I found him in the cellar." Draco told her. She swollaed and overcame the shock.

"Greyback!" Narcissa called as the werewolf entered the room. "Dispose of this."

"I'm not your servant." He huffed.

"Would you rather clean and cook while the house elves took care of him?" Hissed Narcissa. Greyback growled as he walked over and hoisted the man into his arms, dissappearing down the hall. "Draco, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."  
>She turned to walk away, but her sons voice made her stop.<p>

"What about Hermione?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"I mean, are we gonna feed her?" Asked Draco.

"Oh, yes." Narcissa was the only other Death Eater that was as sick of the war as her son was. She, too, was one of the people that was horrifed when watching the poor girl get tortued, imaging what it'd be like to see her own son being in that much pain. "I'll have an elf send her down some bread and water after we eat. How is she?"

"She looks kinda sick. She almost bled to death." Narcissa nodded before leaving, once again, imagining what it'd be like if it was her child locked in a cellar, her child that almost bled to death. The thought was almost too much to bear.

For dinner that night, they were joined by Voldemort, Snape, and few other fellow Death Eaters. The house elves had prepared some sort of meat soup, that no one seemed to be eating. Most eyes were fixed either on their hands or the Dark Lord himself. The only two people who seemed to show no fear were Bellatrix and Snape, like usual.

"How long do you think it will take Potter to come and try to rescue the Mudblood?" Greyback asked as Nagini slithered up and down the long table.

"Not long. Friends are Harry Potter's weakness." Voldemort paused. "In fact, I think I'd like to send him some images, something to taunt him. I will return shortly." He said as he left his seat and headed for the stairs of the cellar. Draco almost threw up, what was he going to do to her? He felt his mothers hand on his knee, giving him a stern look. _Hush, don't do anything. _Her eyes said.

Hermione looked up when she heard the door swing open, hoping to see the comforting face of Draco. But instead, she saw possbily one of her worst fears. Voldemort entered with a smile, shutting the door behind him. She leapt up from her place on the floor and moved to the back, trying to stay as far away as possible.

"Do you know where Potter is, dear girl?" He asked, aiming his wand at her.

"I-I don't." She cried.

"Pity. _Crucio_!" Once again, Hermione fell to the floor, writhering and screaming in pain. Every cell was burning as fire raged through her veins. But she wouldn't do more than scream, she wouldn never beg for death just like Volemort liked when he tortued his victims. She did want to die, the pain was too much, but she would never say it out loud.

Draco's heart pounded as her screams echoed up her stairs. Him and his mother sat rigid as others laughed, especially Bellatrix, the sound of pain was mucis to her ears. Slowly, her screams decreased. Hermione's breathing was broken, short gasps would escape her mouth before all her breath was gone again. The pain lingered like a scar in her body.

Voldemort returned to the table with a triumphant smile. "He should be here soon, after what he just saw. I must depart though, I still have much to do. Come, Nagini."

Elevs came to clear the table as the guests departed. Hermione listened as each_ crack _sent another horrible person away. She yipped in fright as the door opened, relaxing when she saw it was only a small house elf with a tray. She crawled back over to her blanket, the elf meeting her there.

"Food." The elf stated in a sqeaky voice, handing her a tray with bread and a goblet of water.

"T-thankyou." She managed, still shaky. "What's your name?" Hermione asked, gesturing for the elf to sit down.

"Emilia." It repsonded, shocked by the kindness. "I'm sorry madam, I cannot sit. I must get back to work." He departed as Hermione nibbled on the bread. She was hungry, they never got much to eat while they were camping, not to mention tortue works up an appetite. But she had no energy to chew, and she was still feeling ill from blood loss and all the mental damage from the curse.

She knew Volemort sent those images to Harry, trying to lure him, just like he had done with Sirius, even though Sirius's torture was fake and hers was real. For once, she didn't want to be rescued. She wanted Harry to find the remaining horcruxes and destroy Voldemort first. The entire world should come before her, but she knew Harry would never just leave her there. She knew the two boys would put their entire lives on hold until they got her back.

The water soothed her sore throat, and made her senses a little sharper. Draco entered the cellar and made his way over to her. She gave him a nod before resuming to eat her bread.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She gave him another nod. "Well, it's getting late. Sleep well." The last thing Hermione expected was to feel his cool lips brush her forehead. Draco didn't even know why he did it either, he just acted on his sudden impulse to comfort her. They stood frozen for moment after his face came back down. Draco left quickly after, and Hermione couldn't help but fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Forever

Hermione awoke the next morning to two loud _cracks_ that echoed through out the manor. She felt much stronger than yesterday, and walked slowly over to the door of the cellar, glancing up the stairs trying to see who had Disapparated into the house. The sound of heels told Hermione that Narcissa was going to investigate as well, a sound of lighter footsteps, probably Draco's, following her.

The two Malfoys entered the room to see two men standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Avery? Dolohov? What are you two doing here?" Asked Narcissa.

"Uh, the Dark Lord sent us to..." Avery turned to Dolohov, mentally asked him to finish the sentance.

"Help watch for Potter, since he might return to try and rescue the M-mudblood." He stumbled over the word, as if he were afraid to say it.

"Right." Narcissa said skeptically. "Draco, why don't you bring the girl some breakfast? I would send an elf but I have most of them in the garden today." He nodded as he headed off to the kitchen to make some toast for Hermione. "As for you two, you can guard the fire places. Avery, there's one in the living room just down this hall, and Dolohov, there's one upstairs in the library." The two men nodded, giving each other nervous glances as they seperated.

Draco entered the cellar holding the tray, glancing around. Hermione sat on the blanket, wrapping a piece of black thread around her fingers. He approached her slowly, sitting down and pushing the tray towards her.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled as she grabbed the goblet full of water. "This actually some of the best food I've had in months." She told him, biting into the toast.

"What have you been eating?" Draco asked.

"Wild plants, mushrooms, just whatever I can find." Responded Hermione.

"Why?" He laughed.

"That's all I can really find in the woods, toast doesn't grow on trees, you know." She sighed. "Those boys are going to be so lost without me. I just now realized how much I took care of them."

"Yeah, Potter and Weasly are kinda useless..."

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, hitting him with a pillow. "Those are my best friends you're talking about. And who were your friends? Oh right, Crabbe and Goyle, because they've got_ loads _of brains."

"I know." Draco laughed, glancing at the dark black snake and skull on his arm. "They were actually jealous of my dark mark." Hermione turned to him, listening intently. "I swear, by the end of that schooll year I was holding my arm out saying 'If you like it so much, take it!'. I never wanted this stupid thing in the first place. It burns."

"You've really changed a lot." She told him. "You used to be this ignorant bully, but now you're...you're, well, nice. The last person I thought that would be comforting me during imprisonment is you."

"War changes people." Suddenly, Narcissa was at the door.

"Draco come, and bring her." She stated before leaving. Draco took Hermione's hand, her blushing as he did, and carefully led her out of the cellar and up the stairs. In the room stood Avery and Narcissa. "Here she is, what is it you need from her?" She hissed.

"Oh, just a few questions. Their private, the Dark Lord instructed I tell no one." Avery's voice seemed shaky. A cold draft floated through the room as Bellatrix stepped in, evily grinning at the sight of Hermione.

"Are we going to play with the Mudblood?" She laughed.

"NO!" Shouted Avery. He awkwarldy turned back towards Hermione and Draco, his eyes darted to their intertwined fingers. "Just...give her to me." He held out a shaky hand.

"No." Draco responded, something fishy about the Death Eater. He pulled Hermione closer to him, wrapping an arm safley around her.

"Avery...what is wrong with your hair?" Narcissa asked as he brown locks began morphing into a firey red.

"It's a Weasly! It's them! Potter must be Dolohov! Go after him Cissy! I'll take care of this one!" Bellatrix screamed pointing her wand at Avery, who was quickly turning into Ron Weasly.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled in excitment.

"Back to the cellar, Draco!" Bellaxtrix yelled as her and Ron began to duel. Before he could move, Harry came sprinting down the hall, curses being fired from behind him. He had no time to glance at Hermione, his hand locked around Ron's arm and they quickly Disapparated.

"Shit!" Yelled Bellatrix, throwing down her wand in frustration. "No need to tell the Dark Lord they were here." She walked over to Hermione as Draco pulled her tighter. Her wild eyes were inches from the soft brown. "You are wonderful bait, my dear. Lure them back soon." Her long nails grazed the side of Hermione's face. She turned her head with a muffled yelp, Bellatrix only laughing before leaving the room.

The rest of the day dragged on for Hermione, only the thoughts of Ron and Harry swirling in her head. The elf named Emilia delivered her dinner instead of Draco. She was slightly dissappointed when he was absent, but she didn't let it get her down. She spent the evening carving silling drawings into the walls with her fork.

She awoke the next morning to Draco shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Granger, I know it's early but I thought you might like to take a shower before everyone gets up?" He asked soflty.

"Ooh, a shower would be nice." Her eyes drifted to the huge blood stain that was still on her arm. "But my clothes are dirty and I don't have any to change into afterwards." Draco pulled her up and led her out of the cellar.

"I'll lend you some of mine while we wash yours." They walked down a dark hallway. "They're boys clothes, but they're clean." He pulled her into what must be his room. It was huge, most of the room empty. A giant bed was agianst the right wall, with silk green curtains and blankets. Across from the bed was a beautiful fireplace, a green sofa next to it. Along the back wall was a giant dark wooden wardrobe and matching writing desk. He went over to his wardrobe, opening it and exmaining which clothes would fit Hermione best.

"Thankyou, Draco, really, for everything you've done for me so far." She said as he tossed her a pair of boys jeans.

"Don't mention it." He responded, tossing her a white button up shirt and shutting his wardrobe. 

"Um...what about, er, undergarments." Her face flushed red. The corners of Draco's mouth flew up, she was so cute.

"Well, can you deal with the same bra? Because I'm a boy, and don't usually wear them. You could borrow my mums, but she's kinda flat chested. As for panties, can you just deal with a pair of boxers?" He tossed her a gray pair out his wardrobe with no embarassment, whereas her face only grew redder. "They're clean, Granger, don't worry." He smiled. "The bathroom is across the hall, I'll keep watch."

She nodded as she headed into the bathroom, which was almost completly black marble. Hermione stripped her dirty and blood stained clothes and stepped into the warm water, taking extra time to scrub away the red on her arm. After it was clean, she could clearly see the word 'Mudblood', her body going slighty shaky at the sight of it. Hermione would rather have a dark mark on her arm than this. She ran her fingers over it, knowing she'd have to live with it forever.


	4. Temptations

"Well Granger, I must admit, you look pretty hot in my clothes." Draco laughed as Hermione came out of the bathroom. She laughed as a blush crept over her face. His eyes wandered to the open wound on her arm. "Here, let me wrap that up." He said, walking past her into the bathroom. Rummaging through a cabinet, he located the gauze and walked back out to her. Draco pulled Hermione closer in order to wrap her arm right. She glanced up at him through her wet hair as he tended to her.

He was quite a stunning boy. Beautiful gray eyes, pale smooth skin, fluffly white hair, and his stone cold lips were perfectly shaped. Draco carefully wrapped the gauze around her arm, careful not to touch the open wound with his hand or cause her any pain. The word 'Mudblood' quickly vanished as he fastened the gauze together and let her arm fall. Neither of them took a step back, he only raised his eyes to look at her.

It took him a moment to realize that they were staring at each other. Draco broke his gaze and stepped back, glancing down the hall to make sure his parents, aunt, and Greyback were still asleep. The halls were just as cold and lifeless as usual.

"Let's go get you some breakfast," He said, taking Hermione's hand. "I'll take you to the kitchen." They quietly left the hall with the bedrooms and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It reminded her of the Hogwarts kitchen, so large and full of house elves. The creatures looked much more frightened though, but releived once they saw it was Draco who had ented and not Bellatrix or some other horrible person.

"Oh, Master Draco!" Emilia, the smallest elf of them all, yipped as she approached them. "Are you here for your breakfast?"

"Actually, I came to get Hermione some food, I will be eating with my family as usual once they wake." He told her.

"What would she like?" Draco turned to Hermione, asking her what she wanted with his eyes.

"Uh, I haven't had pancakes in forever..." The elf ran off in an instant. She felt guilty using house elves, wanting to free them all for some time now. But Ron had told her over and over that they liked serving, but she still couldn't wrap the concept around her head. Who would enjoy taking orders and being so rudley treated? Still holding her hand, Draco led her to a small metal table in the corner as the elves cooked.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Master?" Another elf called.

"Bring me some coffee." He called back. "You know how I take it." The elf nodded and ran back deeper into the kitchen.

"Will your parents get mad if they find out I'm not in the cellar?" Hermione asked as the elf returned with two mugs and pot of steaming coffee.

"They might, I don't know." Responded Draco as he poured one mug and pushed it towards Hermione. "You know Bellatrix, she wants you to go through Hell. My dad might be a little pissed but I don't think my mum would care much." He poured a mug for himself. "I think you might be here a while, might as well keep you comfortable." She took a sip of the wonderful smelling coffee, finding that it tasted better than it smelled. "You're bait, not a prisoner."

"Did you really want to use me as bait whan they tried to kill me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not." He swallowed. "I just didn't want them to kill you. I just don't wanna see another innocent person get murdered."

"Wait," Hermione said. "You've seen someone get_ killed_?"

"A lot of people." He was almost sick thinking about them all. "This is like, Death Eater headquarters. The Dark Lord brings a lot of people here and then kills them, right in front of everyone." He remembered the Muggle studdies teacher, her death was the most disturbing. She had begged to live to Snape, someone she thought was her friend. Her tears were on the table as she fell from her spot in the air, dead right infront of him on the table. And then he had to watch that horrible snake swallow her...

"Draco? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. He had gone quiet and awfully pale. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to bother you."

"No, it's alright. I guess that's a D-Death Eaters life." He repsonded mournfully, looking down at his Dark Mark. Hermione suddered as he said this. She imagined Death Eaters as cruel, evil, and heartless. But Draco didn't match that description at all. In fact, he was more like a Death Eater when he was twelve than now at age seventeen. Her fingers travled across the table, lightly touching the Dark Mark. She jumped as he yanked his arm back under the table.

"Your foods ready." He choked out as an elf approached and slid a plate of pancakes infront of Hermione. Another elf placed a cup of syrup, and small plate of butter, and silverware in front of her as well.

"Thankyou." Hermione smiled. Another elf ran to the table and placed a bowl of blueberries before bowing and backing away. She began to eat, this 'imprisonment' wasn't that bad. The food was great, Draco was wonderful comfort, and it was a lot better than camping in the mosquito infested woods.

"He's coming over tonight." Draco suddenly said, giving Hermione quite a shock.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The Dark Lord. It's actually gonna kinda be, well, a party." He tried not to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He feels like it, that's what he said to us. I guess celerbrating the fact that he dominates the world." He informed her as she finished her food, a house elf quickly removing the dishes from the table. "So you'll be alone tonight and most of the day while we prepare. But I thought I might take you somewhere first, to give you something to do tonight." Draco held out his hand, Hermione taking it with a worried smile.

He led her back upstairs and down a few dark halls before approaching grand doors. He gave her a smile and shot her a wink before pushing open the doors to reveal the huge library. Hermione stepped in with amazement. From left to right, shelves of books rose to the ceiling, even the walls being covered with them. It was even bigger than the library at Hogwarts. Who knew what she'd find in her? With such an old family, there must be books from ages ago.

"Take your pick." He smiled, pushing her further into the room. Hermione nodded before begginging to browse the titles. "You can take as many as you can carry." He yelled to her as he sat in a leather arm chair. She was lost in the sea of books, pulling out every other one and skimming through it. She was already pilled so many books in her arms by the time she reached the end of the first shelf that she couldn't even walk. The weight was too much as she stumbled, dropping the books everywhere. Draco rose from the noise and located her on her hands and knees stacking a moutain of books.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "They were heavy."

"Geez, Granger. Just take the entire library, why don't you?" He laughed.

"There's just so much in here..." She blushed as she stood back up.

"Well take those ones tonight and you can put them back and get new ones when you finish." Draco walked over and picked up of the pile. "I'll help you carry these down. But hurry, everyone will be awake soon." Hermione grabbed the other half as they quickly walked through the empty halls, heading for the large dining room in which the stairs to the cellar were located. Draco gently set her stack of books next to the small bed she had created for herself.

"Thankyou, Draco." Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was a little shocked at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her back. They slowly pulled their heads back, arms still locked around each other. Draco conisdered kissing her for a moment, why shouldn't he? He didn't pretend that he didn't fancy her, he had ever since he was about thirteen or fourteen. She was very beautiful, smart, and even funny at times. Plus he thought her punching him so many years ago was actually sexy, she was bad ass in a way.

Hermione's face was a deep shade of red, it was weird having his face so close. He smelled so good, and he was so very tempting. She saw the same curoisty in his eyes. Their lips were only inches apart, what would happened if they kissed? Hermione would never admit it to anyone, but she sort of did have a crush on Draco when she was younger, just a tiny one. Of course all the insults and bullying eventually drove her away, but he grew kinder as years went on and she saw right through his tough attitdude. He was just scared.

Draco released his arms and stepped back. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't. Growing attached to her wasn't a good idea, she'd be gone soon plus they would be fighting agaisnt each other. It would just never work out, anyways. Draco bid her farwell as he left the cellar, leaving her to the mound of books she had picked out. He quickly found his parents and his aunt waitnig for him in the dinning room to start a breakfast of waffles that the house elves had prepared.

"Good morning, Draco." Narcissa said softly as he entered. He sat at the table, his face still flushed from his close encoutner with Hermione.

"Morning." He repsonded as a group of eleves served their breakfast.

"The Dark Lords party is tonight! So exciting!" Bellatrix announced with a huge smile on her face. "I'd like to see Potter try to steal back the Mudblood tonight!"

"Speaking on her," Narcissa started. "Draco, did you bring her breakfast yet? We can't have her starving."

"Yes, I just did." Stated Draco, eyeing his aunt evily for calling Hermione a Mudblood. Having her staying here would be tough, and Draco knew this. She was supposed to be the enemy, and having feelings for her were the last thing he needed. But his mind wandered away from Hermione as he focused on the party tonight, every single Death Eater would in his house. He shuddered at the thought. Would they leave Hermione alone? Or play around with her as a party game. No, they wouldn't. He would not let them touch her again.


	5. Crucio

His eyes were locked on the clock, praying that it would go slower. The minute hand only had to go half way around the clock before all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself would be arriving. Draco sat at his desk, a quill in his hand and a peice of parchment in front of him. His mother had instructed him to write a note to Snape explaining that he wouldn't be returning to school after break was over. What was he supposed to write?_ Hey Snape, sorry, The Dark Lord is punishing me and I gotta stay home!_

Why did he even need to write a letter? Snape was a Death Eater and he surley knew Draco wasn't allowed to leave his house. He pushed the items aside and exited his room, heading to the main room where the party would be held. House elves were everywhere, preparing food and drinks and cleaning. Bellatrix strolled around the room, looking for reasons to abuse the elves. Narcissa entered the room, checking on the progress.

"Hurry! The guest will be arriving in thirty minutes time!" She called out, looking more stressed than ever. "I want the Dark Lord to be pleased!"

"Calm down, Cissy. The Dark Lord will be pleased as long as I'm here." Bellatrix smiled. "He adores me."

"Would you shut up already?" Luicius laughed, stepping into the room. "He does not _adore_ you, Bella. He just likes that you'll do whatever he says." Bellatrix gave him an evil glare before turning back to a house elf and yelling at it. Draco felt his fathers stern hands on his shoudlers. "Go put your dress robes on." He commanded, Draco obeying as he headed to his room.

Hermione sat quietly on the blankets, already halfway through the second book. She heard constant yelling from Bellatrix upstairs and plenty of worry from Narcissa. She uncomfrotable shifted, dreading this party. What if Voldemort wanted to show off who he had captured? Would they leave her alone for the night, or would they all find enjoyment in torturing her once more?

The grand clock rang out as the hands striked six o' clock. Right on que, the fireplace was filled with green flames as several Death Eaters arrived, including Snape who looked extremely unenthustastic. Malfoy Manor was quickly filled with several Death Eaters, enjoying the food that the house elves had prepared and boasting on who they had killed recently. Draco stood awkwardly in the room near the cellar door, ready to guard it if nesscarry. He was in charge of her, right?

Green flames filled the fireplace once more as the Dark Lord himself stepped out, the large snake wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. All eyes were on him and everyone went silent as he stepped into the room, a huge evil grin on his face. Draco turned as the red eyes swept over him, scared to be in his presence. Hermione felt the entire manor get colder as it grew silent, she knew the guest of honor must have arrived.

"Hello, my friends!" Voldemort called out, flittering into the room. "Let us celerbrate my dominace!" The crowd of Death Eaters clapped and cheered and continued to mingle. House elves began to come out with trays and firewhiskey, wine, and other drinks. Draco took a small glass of wine as he rested agaisnt the wall, sipping it occasionally. His stomach dropped as Voldemort walked over towards him, turning around to address the crowd.

"Let me show you all my prized possieson!" He called out, turning towards the stairs.

"Please, My Lord, don't-" Draco started.

"Shut up, foolish boy." Voldemort spat as the cellar door flew open. Hermione turned in fear, but no one was there. She suddenly felt an odd sensation through her body, a light fluffly feeling. She knew this feeling back from her fourth year when everyone was put under the Imperius Curse in Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts._ Come up the stairs_, her body told her. She tried to resist, but the curse was too strong as she unwillinging stepped up the stairs to find Voldemort's red eyes on her and his wand pointed at her. "Potter's Mudblood friend!"

The crowd cheered as Hermione unwillingly stood before them, terrified. Draco wanted to protect to her, but it was him agiasnt a room full of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, he didn't stand a chance. He felt his mothers sharp hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Harry Potter himself would came here tonight? He would fall right into my trap. Without further ado, I shall lure him here." Voldemort gave an evil smile. Draco lunged, he knew exactly what he was about to do. Hermione fell to the floor as she once again felt the burning pain of the Crucitas Curse tortue her frail body. Voldemort laughed as she screamed, the Death Eaters laughing and pointing. Tears fell down her cheeks, Draco, stared at her horrfied as his mother held him back.

"Let's see how silly the girl is. You! Elf! Come over here!" He called. Hermione recongized Emilia, the tiniest elf she had ever seen, terrified as it stood nex to her. "Now, girl, would you rather me tortue you or this elf?" Voldemort laughed. As much as the curse hurt, she would not watch the pain be inflicted on the innocent elf, she would not let it be in pain at her hands.

"Me." Hermione weakly stated. The Death Eaters laughed as she spoke. Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at Emilia, her screaming and falling. "Stop it!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it, please!" His red eyes switced over to her as he realeased the poor elf and resumed to tortue Hermione.

Brown eyes met his gray ones, Draco was almost hurting as much as her just by watching. _Help me_, her eyes cried. But he couldn't, it would be pointless. There was no way he could help her, and this hurt even more. Voldemort pulled his wand back as Hermione layed there breathing unevenly, her body still aching. Once again, she was forced to stand up as the Imperius Curse took over, but fell just like the first time as Voldemort switched curses.

"Come get her Potter," He laughed as Hermione conintued to scream, Draco watching terrified. "Before it's too late." Evily grinning, he dropped his wand as Hermione cried on the ground. Voldemort turned away from the girl and began to boast of his power to the Death Eaters. Draco tuned him out, dashing over to Hermione as quick as he could, holding her in his arms. "Yes, put her back Draco, we have no further use of her tonight."

Suppoting the very limp girl, Draco half-walked, half-carried Hermione down the stairs, her wimpering as he did. Hearing her muffled cries was almost making him teary as well, this is what he told himself he wouldn't let happen. But he did, and he'd never forgive himself for allowing this to happen. He tried to lay her down on the blanket, but Hermione clung to him, she felt so much safer in his arms. Draco sat down with Hermion curled in his lap, her face buried in his warm chest. He absent mindly began to stroke her hair, hushing her muffled cries.

"It's okay, it's over, I'm here." He repeated, holding her tighter.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Asked Hermione, her body trembling as she looked up at him. Draco pressed his lips to her forehead, not embarassed this time.

"Yeah, I will." He caught a whiff of her hair, sweet like cherries. "Mm, what shampoo did you use?" Hermione gave a weak laugh as she put her head back down.

"I don't know, the red one. Do you like it?" She giggled.

"Mhm, you smell good." Draco smiled, resuming to stroke her hair. He comforted her for a few more minutes before she reached a book, still nestled in his lap as she began to read. Draco glanced down into the book, seeing a bunch of randmo symbols rather than words. Runes, he reconigzed it as. "What are you reading about?"

"Just how stuff was long ago. Like old wand making techniques, older spells that we don't use anymore, Muggle-born policies, how the Ministy worked. It's just interesting to see how they used to run things." Hermione responded without looking away from the page.

"I don't see how any of that is interesting." Draco snorted.

"There's a chapter on earlier games of Qudditch. Aren't you interested in that?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"No, not really. I joined the Qudditch team just to beat Potter at something, but he was still so much better than me. I didn't like it that much, but I was very detirmned to beat him at something." Admitted Draco.

"Detirmned like a true Slytherin." Hermione said. "I never really liked how people said Slytherin was just evil people, I mean, didn't anyone every listen to the Sorting Hats song? Detirmanation, cunning, stuff like that."

"I'm glad someone see's it like it is. Unfourtanley, I put my detirmanation towards being better than Potter."

"Were you jealous of him?" Hermione smiled, shutting her book.

"Well, yeah. A lot of people were. 'The Boy Who Lived', and more recently, 'The Chosen One'. He got glory for not dying instead of true talent. I mean, he was a decent Qudditch player, but other than that I don't see what else was so special about him. Dumbledore favored him just because of that stupid scar and everyone saw him as this great person and it wasn't fair, he didn't do anything. I worked my ass of in school trying to get noticed for being good at something, but no, Potter always over shawdowed me because he was, well, Harry Potter." Draco admitted. Although Harry was her best friend and she saw tons of things special about him, she understood where Draco was coming from.

"There were things you were better at." Hermione said.

"Name one."

"Girls, for one. It took Harry forever to get a girl, he was never really good at it, so awkward. You, on the other hand, had a bunch of girls drooling over you. You can't deny you're attractive." He smiled.

"You think I'm attractive?" He said seductivly, leaning closer to her face. A blush crept across her cheeks, and before she knew it, Draco was kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned up more comfortabling to kiss him back. His tounge ran across her bottom lip and she shivered, he was such a wonderful kisser. Her mind drifted to Ron for second, what about him? But Draco's lips and tounge were so powerful she couldn't help but think about him. Her hands slipped to his cheeks as she held his face in place to kiss him more.

"Mmm, no, we can't." Hermione muttered, pulling away. Draco licked his lips, looking down at her.

"Why not?" He smiled as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Hermione made no objection, his tounge and mouth felt so good agaisnt her skin.

"I'll be gone soon, I don't want to start anything I can't finish. And-" He bit down on her collarbone and she shuddered. Draco was listening to every word she said, but he was hoping his mouth would distract her, but it obvousily didn't. "this war isn't a very good factor seeing as we're sorta on different sides. And Ron-" He pulled back, giving her a shocked look.

"_Honestly_? The weasel?" He laughed. "Don't tell me you'd prefer him. I don't see you ever kissing him like you just kissed me." Before Hermione could say anything, the noise from the party increased upstairs. "I gotta go see what's going on, be back soon." Draco winked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before heading upstairs.

He found all the Death Eaters on the outer walls, everyone staring at some random dead Death Eater in the center of the room. Voldemort stared down at the body in confusement, turning his face with his foot to get a better look at the vacant eyes. Nagini slithered along the floor, staring at the meat with hungry eyes.

"Pity, I thought it was Potter in disguise. Guess it was just a very curious, faithful servant. Oh well, dinner, Nagini." Voldemort stated. The snake made a hiss of delight before snapping it's jaw over the head and began to swallow. "Let the party conintue!" Everyone resumed talking as if they little innciddent never happened. Draco tried to return to the cellar, but his fathers stern hands were on him before he could return.

"Draco, where have you been? You're one of the host, please stick around until the end of the party. Your mother is over there, why don't you go stand with her?" Luicius said, pointing across the room. It was late by the time the last Death Eater had left, Voldemort leaving in dissapointment that Potter hadn't shown. Narcissa and Luicius instructed the house elves to clean. Draco decended the cellar, to find Hermione already sleeping soundly. He smiled at her, she was so beautiful when she was at peace. He slipped next to her under the covers, her body fitting agaisnt his perfectly as he, too, drifted into sleep.


	6. Memory

Hermione awoke to a suddent sweet smell and change in lighting. Her eyes fluttered open to see Draco hovering over her with a smile on his face. She noticed immediatly his lack of shirt and blushed at the sight of his pale skin, it almost looked like marble. Draco's smile widened as he noticed her checking out his chest, proud of his defined abs that the worked so very hard to get.

"Morning." He smiled as he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. But Hermione had other intentions, her mouth opened as her arms locked around his neck and pulled him in. Draco returned the intense kiss for a few minutes before pulling away. "There goes our sweet morning kiss, leave it to you Granger to turn it into a horndog snog." He laughed, rolling off her and pulling his shirt on. "And wasn't it you last night who said it was a bad idea?"

"Oh right." Hermione repsonded blushing as she sat up. "I forgot." He laughed as she stood up, checking his watch.

"Well, we have an hour or so before anyone gets up. Shower and breakfast?" He asked, holding out a hand. Hermione's blush returned as she took his hand, him leading her once again to the stone marble bathroom, switching into her own clothes after, which had been washed by house elves. Hermione quickly showered, only spending ten minutes, she was too eager to get out and spend more time with Draco.

Most of their days went like this. They'd wake up and allow Hermione to shower and eat nicely before everyone woke up, she'd spent the majorty of the day reading, switching books every few days. At night Draco would sleep next to her in the cellar, them cuddling for warmth. She'd wake up to him hovering over her, somedays snogging her goodmorning or simply a little peck. Hermione couldn't deny that she enjoyed her imprisonment, she was well fed, had good books, comfortable sleep, and most of the time the rest of the Malfoys ignored her.

It was about three weeks into her imprisonment that Hermione woke up to something different. The pale boy wasn't hovering over her with his usual smile, instead, he was standing across the room, leaning agaisnt the wall with a solem expression. His gray eyes were on her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused on why he wasn't with her. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Draco spoke first.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said quietly.

"W-what?" Hermione asked nervousily, fearing that he could be something dreadful, such as another Death Eater party. Draco walked over to her, sitting cross legged across from her.

"Do you ever wonder why you liked me so much so fast?" He asked, glancing up from his lap to look into her eyes. The thought had never actually occured to Hermione, but now that he mentioned it, yes, she did wonder it. She had barley ever spoken to Draco in a humane manor in her entire life, and yet somehow she felt so close to him the second he held her for the first time. She felt so safe yet he was one who was dangerous. She nodded slowly. "I know why."

"I don't understand.." Hermione began.

"Memory charms erase memories...not feelings." He swallowed nervousily.

"What are you saying?"

"Our first kiss that you remember, wasn't our first kiss." Draco told her.

"Wait, _what_?" Hermione yelled. "Did you..._tamper with my memory_?"

"Calm down, Granger, geez. I know you don't remember but it was your idea."

"What, when? Draco, tell me everything. You're confusing me."

"Well, where to began?" He sighed. "Last year is when it happened, in school. I guess Potter was susicous of what I was up to, always sneaking around. You began to follow me, into the room of requirement. We talked a lot, I was kinda...scared a lot and we talked a lot."

"Wait, are you saying we did something last year-?"

"Just listen. We did more than something, we were something. I started to meet you in the library, and we'd talk even more. It was about two months after we started talking, I kissed you in the library. No one saw, no one else was in there, it was Saturday. Of course, you freaked out and ran off after I did, but you came back. You always did everytime you got mad at me." Draco smiled. "We never really said it, but we were in a seceret realtionship. We'd meet up in the room of requirement and other places to kiss, snog, whatever. Just be together.

"Then you found out about my task, to...you know, k-kill him. You didn't like it, and neither did I, but I had to do. We'd been together for almost five months when I finally told you everything, I even showed you my dark mark. That's when we decided what was best for the both of us..."

_"Draco! You're on His side! You're a Death Eater! No, this all wrong." Hermione cried, hiding her face in her hands._

_"Do you think I chose this? I have to! He'll kill my family, Granger, I can't let Him do that!" Draco yelled, stepping towards her. She turned away from him when his warm hand set on her shoulder._

_"We have to stop this, Draco. I c-can't anymore." Her voice was so soft he barley heard it._

_"I can't stop. I-" He hesitated for a moment. "I think I love you. No, I do. I won't be able to stop this." Hermione whiped around, her face a mixture of pain and shock as tears poured from her eyes._

_"Draco, I love you as well. But that's why we can't. This war, and we both have jobs to do that don't include each other." She turned her head away. "I need to forget you so I won't come back." His heart sank, eyes beggining to water as he slowly pulled out his wand._

_"Can I at least kiss you one last time?" Draco choked out trying to hold back his tears. Hermione turned and lightly kiss him, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her waist, another locked in her hair to hold her face close and kissed her._

_"No, don't." Hermione sniffed. "It'll be harder for both of us. Now, go on. Make me f-forget you."_

_"But I won't forget you." Draco said raising his wand._

_"I know. Maybe one day when this is all over...you can tell me. But for now, this is best." She sqeezed her eyes shut. "Bye."_

_"_Oblivate." _Draco cried, harder than he had ever done. He hadn't even beleived in love before he met her, and now she would never remember how she changed everything for him, how she had made him a beleiver, and she had stolen his heart, how he had stolen hers, how her words had changed him and made him turn away from the war. Deep down he knew she'd always feel it, she'd always love him, but she wouldn't understand why. Would it be fair to confuse her like that? Was anything fair anymore? 'All is far in love in war?' _Fuck that. _Draco thought. _Both fuck up everything. _He fled the hall before she could open her eyes._

Draco ended his tale, trying to hold back tears. Hermione sat and pondered, was he telling the thruth? Or was it some stupid trick? But it would explain how she could possibly feel what she did after only being with him less than a month, and asking him to erase her memory did sound like something she would do. And how could Draco fake his tears, or fake how much love he put into their morning kisses, or why he cared so much about her saftey._ Draco Malfoy...loves me. _Hermione thought with a shock.

"Why would you tell me now? If anything, the conditions are worse than we decided to end it...if it really happened." Hermione said as Draco snapped his head up shocked.

"Do you think I'm lying? Yes it happened. And I can prove it. I know all your secerets, like when you were five, you accidently pushed over your dads fish tank because you were playing with a ball in the house and it killed the fish, then you blamed it on the cat. Or how the first time you showed any magical talent was when you were three, you'd sneeze and your blocks would float. Your parents thought they were crazy until you got your Hogwarts letter, and you kept a lot of your magical talent hidden. You could lock your door without touching it." Hermione sat in shock as Draco told her stuff she had never told anyone. Could it be a form of Occlumency that she didn't remember him doing?

"How do you know all this?"

"_Because you told me_." He cried. "You love me, and you know it! You've loved me since the first day you were here and you didn't know why! It's because everything I just told you is true. Use Occlumency, look into my mind. You _will_ find my memories."

"I d-don't know how to-" Hermione started. Draco grabbed her hands and pointed his wand at himself as images flashed through her vision. She saw herself talking to Draco, holding his hands, running from Filch in dark corridors laughing, outside at night holding hands, kissing behind some statue, crying as they argued, her mind be erased...

"There! You just saw _my_ memories!"

"They looked real, but-"

"Do you honestly think I'm lying?" He yelled rather loudly.

"I don't know! I'm just debating all the possibilites. Can't you just give me my memory back? You can't fake that." Hermione muttered.

"If I only I knew how to. You knew how to do that. Funny, isn't it? The one thing I can't do is the only thing that will get you to beleive me. I've been studying for weeks trying to figure out how to do that. I've been practicing an elfs, taking away simple memories like how to cook a pie and then tried to give it back. I've honestly screwed up a few elves, and I don't want to screw you up-"

"You practiced on _elves_?"

"MY GOD GRANGER! This is not the time to be fucking worrying about house elf rights! Do you not hear what I'm trying to say? We were in love, _we still are_! You know you love me still! What will I have to do to make you beleive me? Ask me anything about you, I know everything! Just, please, beleive me. I've gone through hell because of your stupid idea to make you forget. The rest of the year I could never stop thinking or looking at you and everytime you'd see me looking at you..." His voice trailed off as Hermione remembered. When she thought about it, she remembered Draco often looking at her near the end of the year, with a solem expression and turning away and even getting up and completly leaving. She remembered often turning around to see what sight had upset him, but it never occured to Hermione that it was her.

Draco's lip gently pressed agaisnt hers suddenly. She shut her eyes and tried to remember, but nothing came. All she could feel was her heart pounding and a strong desire to never let go of him. He pulled away, staring into her confused eyes. "What did you feel?" He whispered. "Do you feel love?"

"I-I don't know what love feels like."

"Have you ever kissed anyone else?" She nodded. "Does it feel the same when you kiss me?" Her head shook slowly. "You feel more." Hermione nodded again. She turned slowly to the pile of books, remember reading something a few days ago about memory charms. The books she was currently reading had a whole chapter on them, she had skipped over it to read about elf magic, and told herself she'd read it later. What time was better than now. Hermione reached for the book, flipping through the pages. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna know if there's another way to get my memory back, there's something in here." She muttered finding the page and scanning through it before reading aloud. "'Although powerful, there are non-magical ways to break a memory charm, such as strong mental or emotional stimulation-'"

"We could go to Hogwarts and snog in the room of requirement." Draco shrugged, not being entirley serious.

"Think less physical. It says emotional stimulation."

"So what, we gotta do something romantic or whatever?" Hermione nodded unsure, trying to find more information but was left with nothing more. "You were the one who told me to get rid of your memory, honestly, Granger, and now you don't beleive me. Magic sucks." He half-laughed, half-scowled. "Well, we better get going. I have a few ideas in mind, and I will do anything to make you remember."


End file.
